


More Interesting Than You

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in a foul mood after Gwen, Merlin, and Gwaine save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Interesting Than You

“Honestly, it’s as if you and Merlin think that I’m incapable of defending myself,” Arthur growled.

Gwen glanced at him, knowing Arthur wasn’t as cross at her and Merlin as he seemed. After all, if they had not arrived, Arthur would have been dead by now, or rather, if Gwaine had not arrived, Arthur would be dead.

She glanced over her shoulder at Merlin and Gwaine who were trailing behind them on two dark horses. It was as if Merlin and Gwaine had found their other half’s. The two men were chattering away. Arthur’s jealousy over Merlin and Gwaine’s friendship was the reason for Arthur’s foul mood. He was too used to being Merlin’s only male friend and it angered him to know that Merlin had other.

Seeing her looking back at them, Merlin waved friendly at her.

Gwaine winked.

Shaking her head, Gwen turned to back to Arthur. He was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, looking frustrated and impatient. Obviously, he had been speaking while she had been looking back at Gwaine and Merlin. He had never much liked her ignoring him.

“Something interesting happening back there, Gwen?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, nothing at all,” Gwen said, trying to contain her laughter. “Which means that it is a great deal more interesting than you”.

“What?” Arthur asked in shock, staring at her. 

Gwen turned away, laughing.


End file.
